Gravity falls girl
by gravityfallsgirl5
Summary: Emma primrose has lived in gravity falls her whole life and has been a complete loner after her parents got a divorce she thinks there is no hope for her cause the only adventure she had was when she found all the journals copied them and hide them again so when dipper and mable move to gravity falls things take a huge turn for Emma
1. Emma rose

EMMA I woke up to my rudely annoying alarm clock . I sat up it was the start of summer so i of course went to my journal i wrote a four on it since I am still righting it the six fingered hand was harder but who cares . My mom came in and said "hey Hun i am glad your up cause you might be late" i looked at her and groaned and said "i know Stan pines it like a family friend but do I have to show up to the mystery crap ...i mean shack " i said and giggled . Stan pines hired me for a summer job cause he is a close family friend . "Stan also said that his 12 year old niece and nephew are moving here from California and want to meet you" she said I jumped up "12 omg actually people my age did you read my journal ?" I asked she laughed and said " get dressed" . I took a shower brushed my hair and teeth and i put on my blue jean shorts purple shirt with neon green signs on it with my black sneakers . I had six fingered earrings and a necklace that i collect charms on it one pine tree and a mystery shack charm and like my last name it had a primrose charm .i had a neon green wrist watch on and i looked down and I had five minuets to be at work . My mom had a good job so for my birthday i got a purple golf cart it's wired but true . Now I can get to the shack in less then a minuet . I grabbed my back pack and ran out the door i got on my golf cart pulled out my ring of ten keys and i cranked it and hit the gas . I pulled up and I ran through the door i yelled "sorry I'm late sta..." I fell in the door i looked up and a 12 year old boy wearing blue jean shorts a red shirt and a black vest and black sneakers and a pine tree hat the tree looked like the one from my necklace . He stood beside a girl with braces she had a pink sweater with a purple cat on it and a purple skirt and black shoes . They had brown hair like mine and brown eyes i smiled i got up and dusted myself off i then held out my hand "hi I am Emma primrose whats your name" the boy shook my hand and I have to admit he was ridiculously hot " i am dipper pines and this is my twin mabel" i smiled " hi dipper and mabel welcome to gravity falls i heard you guys were moving here" he nodded and blushed . Stan came in and yelled "Emma i see you meet my niece and nephew they are living with me cause they did not want to live with their parents " i laughed hard then i slapped my hand over my mouth and said "sorry" dipper blushed and said"it's ok it sounds fine" i blushed but then I realized i had my back pack on i took it off and put it down . "And it's not like we did not want to live with our parents they are always gone so we asked to stay here and were you here last year" dipper asked i laughed and answered i was with my dad in Indiana all summer last year "i explained. "I like you wanna hang out" mabel said I shrugged and said "why not" she jumped up and down cheering i looked at dipper and mouthed "help me" he giggled then Stan ran in"ok kids it is time for the shack to open " AFTER CLOSING "Hey guys i got to grab some stuff from my house brb" i say but i left my back pack unzipped and my journal was sticking out . I ran inside my house and i yelled "hey mom i am sleeping over with mabel at the mystery shack i gathered all i needed and ran back . I got back and mabel was chanting "YOU LOVE HER YOU LOVE HER" he blushed i walked in and she stopped and every one stood awkwardly i looked at dipper and he blushed and walked off "are you ready to get this sleepover started " i said she pumped her fists in the air and yelled "toats" . 


	2. The plan

DIPPER I got made fun of cause i said Emma was beautiful . Also i laid in my bed while mabel partied Emma would dance like twice . I was on the edge of crazy mabel kept turning up the music and I have had it . And i do like Emma as a friend i mean she is very pretty but i just wanna be friends mabel just dose not understand that boys and girls can be good friends to . I drifted off and did not even notice . THE NEXT DAY I woke up and the room was dark Emma was asleep in a bean bag on the floor and mabel was hanging off her bed . I got up and looked out side and I saw Gideon's name every where on the old businesses he obviously bought out every business . I ran up to mabel and yelled "mabel wake up" Emma woke up "what happened" she asked as mabel got up she walked to the window and screamed Emma came running up and she gasped "it's on little creep " she yelled . We walked outside and gideon walked up and said "why hello pines and Emma i see you have been checking out about my little o plans and mabel or Emma care to be a queen" Emma said in her best southern voice "oh gideon i say you are such a little creepy a..""what she means to say is back off" I cut her off . Gideon turned to mabel and said "i will have one of you" Emma's face turned red and she screamed "get out of my sight you little cow" then she turned her normal color . Gideon stomped off and turned and said "kiss your shack goodbye" then Emma said "kiss my butt" . I thought no one hated him as much as we did but as it turned out someone might hate him more . "I hate that little twerp" Emma said as we walked into the shack me and mabel stayed quiet Emma turned around "let's take him down" she said me and mabel looked at each other and I said "now we're talking she smiled and said "i know he wants to brain wash the town and rule the world he wrote it in his note book at school so let's find some info that can ruin his plan " she said me and mabel new right were to find that info . We showed her my journal and she showed us hers it was cool she told us the story and I said "so you have 1.2and 3 in that book"she nodded and we smiled . We found potion that can protect everyone then Emma said "every one in town is going to be at the grand opening of his bar" i looked at her "good i say we cause a diversion while you put the potion in all the drinks" she smiled and said "good plan commander" . "But we need disguises " mabel said emma smiled and said "come with me" . We got on her golf cart and she took off we drove up at her house and we snuck in . She opened her closet and said "me and my brother would play dress up before he moved in with my dad lets use these" i picked out a tuxedo with a tie with a black wig and mabel chose a pink dress and a red wig and Emma chose a blue mini dress with black tights and white shoes and a bleach blond wig . "The grand opening is next week so now we need a good plan " i said and Emma pulled out a long piece of paper and handed it to me my eyes got wide "when did you make this ? "I asked and she replied "i made it while you guys picked a disguise " mabel sighed "great you make overly complicated lists to" Emma laughed and said "i love them"mabel said "so dose dipper" . It was two o clock before we got back to the shack we walked in and gideon was inside . Emma marched up " "get out you little twerp" she shouted gideon looked up and said " i am going to take over this world you watch me " she said "well watch me do this" she kicked him in the shin and he grabbed his leg and hobbled off "i think you broke my leg" he yelled Emma yelled back "and next ill break your head" wow this girl has issues . Emma took a deep breath and said "sorry i am mad at him cause he made the only friend i ever had move because she was a distraction keeping us from dating so i have had a hatred for that little cow ever since " i felt bad now she had no friends if i was her i would have gone crazy . Now I can't wait to take that brat down . 


	3. Extra

EMMA It was already sunset i was about to leave and mabel said "bye bestie" i felt all warm inside and I said "bye new besties" i said and I got in my golf cart and I drove off . I got to my house and my moms office was closed as always she locks herself in there working she only comes out when we shop eat or sleep . I walked to my room and I climbed on the roof and i laid down thinking wow i have a crush on one of my besties no not mabel . I like dipper but he doesn't feel the same ooh well . I thought about our plan i can't wait to beat that brat into the dust . I went back into my room and i laid on my bed i checked my phone and it was 8:50 i covered up and I went to sleep . THE NEXT DAY I was on my way to the shack and I saw gideon in the woods looking at me . I threw a rock at him and yelled "back off little creep" he turned and ran i pulled up at the shack . "Hey Stan" i said as I walked in he looked at me "kid you do know that dipper and mabel have to work" i laughed "don't you remember i work here " i said Stan smiled and said "oh right" i walked up to the broom and started sweeping . "Hey girlie" mabel yelled as she ran up to hug me i hugged her to . Dipper walked slowly down the steps and said "it's Sunday" i laughed and put the broom down and "said lets go" we ran outside and we were planning what we were going to do as a distraction at the bar . Mabel screamed "YOU JERK" and punched dipper square in the jaw . He fell back and they started fighting and while they did that I ran to the back of the shack . I climbed the logs and i made it to the top and when the twins stopped dipper said "wait where did she go" i had mables grappling hook and i Hooked it and lowered myself and I said "surprise suckers" they screamed and jumped back i handed the grappling hook to mabel . "We got dis" i reassured them they nodded and gideon walked up and i winked at mabel and i pushed her and screamed "NO DIPPER IS MINE" and dipper tried not to laugh he walked up and we pushed him down and mabel punched me square in the jaw i tackled her and pulled out my throwing knife and raised it . He ran towards me and yelled "no my marshmallow " i turned and threw the knife and it hit the tree beside him and I ran towards him he screamed and ran I grabbed my knife and rubbed my jaw witch was now swollen . " wow mabel your good" i said when I got back "you did good to i thought you were gonna really kill me" she said i laughed and said "now why would i do that to one of my besties" she smiled and i rubbed my jaw again . "Wow that's swollen you need some ice" dipper asked i replied "no I'm fine" mabel said "wow that gave me such a rush " i smiled . "Me too but mine is a rush of pain" i said she smiled and dipper giggled . We walked into the woods we were looking for the hight altering crystals . I walked in front and i found one i pulled it out of the ground and i attached it to a flash light and handed it to dipper and I said "ok here is your weapon me and mabel already have ours " he smiled and said "thanks" . LATER We were so busy talking that we did not notice the sun was setting . We walked back to the shack and I got on my golf cart and I drove home . I got to my house and i checked day two off my list and now i believe we are gonna be ready when it's time . I got home and my mom was asleep i had bought a grappling hook so i shot it at my window and I climbed in and jumped into bed . 


	4. Opening fight

DIPPER THE DAY BEFORE THE GRAND OPENING I was playing with my nails i had nothing else to play with i was so nervous about tomorrow . Emma walked in she was playing with her necklace and mabel was playing with her hair . "I am so nervous" Emma said while pacing the shack opened in 30 minuets . I got up and said "well lets just think of it as a game" Emma paced even faster and mabel was gonna gain weight from all that hair she was eating . "Well guys it opening time "Stan said and customers came in and we got in our places and were ready to start another day . AFTER CLOSING We sat on the couch Emma was sleeping over cause of tomorrow her and mabel and me were calm now . We walked to the bedroom and Emma sat and hugged her knees and mabel was fake fighting the wall and I was reading my journal . We decided to go to sleep so i laid my head down and I fell asleep . IN THE MORNING We packed every thing and we were ready the shack was about to open but today it was gonna close early . I had made the potion and we were ready . LATER I had just helped the last customer i heard mabel gasp and say "i knew i" i rolled my eyes and Stan came up and said "ok kids i am off to the grand opening" we nodded and as soon as we heard the door close we jumped up . We changed into our disguises and we ran out the door . We walked into the bar and we saw it was old western themed the drinks were in barrels with no lids it would be easy to put the potion in the drinks . We walked in and to catch attention mabel turned to me and yelled "YOU JERK" and she punched me in the jaw we started fighting then the security joined and we started fighting them . 


	5. The fight

EMMA I giggled as i crept on the roof and when I got there gideon was there to . I gasped when he looked at me i pulled out my knife . I charged and i tripped and I dropped my knife and gideon picked it up and said "why hello Emma such a poor soul died of young age" i tried to punch him and he swung and sliced deeply into my wrist all it cut was skin not any veins but i still screamed and he tried to stab me in the back i dodged . I got up and ran deep red blood gushing from my arm i pulled out my grappling hook and aimed it at his chest . He smiled "you don't want to hurt you crush do you" he said i replied "your not my crush dipper is" he frowned why did I say that and picked up the knife and headed to the door . I shot the hook it rapped around his ankle and i pulled him to me and I grabbed his wrist and I said "if you hurt any of them i will destroy you and your whole family" he tried to stab me but I knocked the knife out of his hands and he yelled . I heard a scream i looked down and dipper and mabel were tired and still fighting . Gideon tried to cast a spell he chanted "veneto despairo" i cut him off with " sos dangare vesper" he fell asleep i had used a mirror spell i ripped a piece of fabric and i tied it around my cut . As I walked I fell through the glass roof i fell one story the building was three . I landed with a loud thump and it hurt but i bet falling all three would have been worse. I attached the hook to the floor and i lowered myself down and i put the potion in the drinks i got back up and I saw gideon . He was mad he charged at me and I kicked the twerp and i slapped him making a handprint on his face he fell down the hole in the ceiling and he landed on the bar . I walked down the stairs and i heard mabel scream right as dark horse started playing . I ran up to a guy that was holding dipper and mabel i kicked him in the boy parts and he bent over dropping the twins and i punched him right in the face . I fought like three guys and no matter what I did they kept coming back . I ran up to a guy and i kicked him in the head he screamed and every one looked at me i was letting the twins rest . I turned and made a hand print on a dudes face and I felt someone grab me "RUN" i yelled at the top of my lungs knowing that the security would take me to gideon and gideon would kill me . then I saw mabel again and I screamed again "RUN PLEASE" . And she ran I felt completely lost and alone . Then the guy dropped me i turned and saw dipper had kicked the guy . Mabel pinched him and said "did you really think we would leave" i smiled and hugged them . But about five more guys came out and we got to work . 


	6. Done

DIPPER It felt weird fighting i have never been in a fight this big . Mabel was beside me punching them in the face whenever she got the chance . I just noticed Emma's arm it had a bloody piece of fabric on it .A guy came beside me i turned and crawled under him and I knocked him down . I ran over to mabel she was about to get punched i blocked it and I fell down . I looked over and saw Emma then it was like time slowed down and i realized i like Emma . What a bad time to learn that then i got picked up and Emma ran over and she punched the guy in the nose and he dropped me . We saw Stan and we had our wigs off so he knew who we were . "We are so dead" i said then Emma yelled "come on let's go" we got to the exit and we ran and guys were chasing us we jumped into the water . The guys ran around the building then walked in we swam to the shack it wasn't that far . Emma grabbed her wrist and pulled off the fabric to reveal a big deep gash i looked at it it wasn't infected but it was gross . We were still wet so we sat on the lakeside and Stan walked up "how dead are we" i asked he looked at is and smiled "next time don't take off your disguises cause if any one else had seen you guys you would be dead" he said . I was confused "look i knew about his plan also so i went there to stop him" he said then he laughed and said "well it looks like you beat me to it" i laughed and Emma said "we could have used help " she was still holding her wrist . "Look kid i am 80 years old i can't fight 7 security guards like i used to " he said and Emma smiled . Stan yawned and said "ok let's go inside and treat that cut" Emma got up and walked into the shack and Stan followed . "Hey mabel can i tell you something" i asked she smiled "what's up bro" . "Well you see i think i might like Emma " i said her eyes got wide and she said "what changed your mind" "well she is very nice pretty and when she got caught knowing she might die she told us to go so we don't I saw a part of her that made me realize " mabel giggled and almost sang "cheesy" i laughed then we got up and walked into the shack . Emma had dry clothes on and a bandage and her hair was in a towel me and mabel walked into our room and I walked out of the door while she changed . Then she skipped out and I walked in and I came out and I saw Emma she was on the couch with mabel watching tv . I walked in and i sat down and ducktective was on "omg i love this show" said Emma i looked at her "no way me to" i said and she blushed and I felt my cheeks burn . I heard Emma whispering to mabel and mabel squealed and said "omg you to" i laughed they were probably talking about glitter i laughed for some reason glitter is every girls friend . I sat down thinking about what happened then mabel asked Emma to explain what happened in her fight with gideon . She got done and me and mables eyes where the size of half dollars "how did you survive " i asked "well i just winged it and it worked out " she said and I laughed . Mabel giggled and said "so do you make your boyfriend laugh like this" Emma looked at her "i don't have a boyfriend" she replied and I was filled with relief . "Your girlfriend must think your very smart "Emma said i blushed and said "i don't have a girl friend" mabel jumped up and yelled "perfect" and walked off . Me and Emma looked at each other and busted out laughing . 


	7. Fun

EMMA Me and mabel were the only ones awake and we were talking "so you like dipper is it a big crush or small" i smiled and said "big "'she squealed .dipper rolled over and said in his sleep "no don't take her" i started giggling and mabel mocked him . I stepped off of mables bed and I got into a bean bag and i closed my eyes then mabel jumped off her bed and ran up to me "you can't sleep we must party" she said while shaking me i got up . "I think my brain is now a milkshake " i said and we started laughing then mabel got hit in the head with a pillow "mabel shut up i am sleeping" said dipper and I threw the pillow back and we giggled ."we are just so mature "i said jokingly "yeah I am so mature i am a big girl" said mabel i laughed at her . Dipper rolled over and said "mabel !..." Me and Emma looked at each other and laughed again . I picked up my iPad and started playing dark horse i have to admit i have it cause of the fight . It felt so good to finally do something to help my friends so i got the song to remind me of it i know its weird . Me and mabel were dancing then i played slow down by Selena Gomez . Then i sat on the bean bag and by that time mabel was out of breath and she got smacked it the face with a pillow . I laughed and I looked over and dipper said "mabel at least whisper " and rolled over mabel threw the pillow back . I was thinking we never put gideon in jail so he is probably coming back well maybe . I looked down and my wrist stopped bleeding i pulled the bandage off it looked gross . I put it back on and i made sure it was tight and mabel jumped back up and said "my energy has been restored" and kept dancing to my playlist . I got up and danced to this time when dipper threw the pillow i picked it up and threw it right at his head the other times we missed . I stepped behind mabel and I grabbed the bean bag and used it as a shield . Nothing happened i put it down and I got hit right in the face and the best part is i fell down on my wrist . I was trying not to scream it was bleeding and it hurt like crazy i just sat on the ground holding my wrist trying not to be loud i knew it was an accident so i didn't want him to feel bad . Mabel ran up and she said "dude you ok" i nodded "i will be" the cocked her head and said "what ?" I grabbed a pillow and I threw it and me and mabel pelted dipper with pillows and toys . We then jumped in bed when he woke up he looked around and went back to bed . Me and mabel jumped up and laughed and dipper jumped up and yelled "dodge animal" and started throwing stuffed animals and pillows at us i caught one and threw it back and I had just learned to do flips so of course i had to do one . I did a back flip and i caught a pillow and I threw it at dipper so far me and mabel were winning . Then mabel got smacked in the face and she fell we all started laughing she laughed and said to me "Emma you know what yup must do" i nodded and we kept going . Then I got dipper and he fell we started laughing "victorious " i yelled we laughed again . Then we all sat down and things got quiet then we all started picking up the room looked good when we were done . I couldn't help but ask" so what was your fav part of the fight" i asked and mabel said "when I punched that guy in the face and he fell down " i laughed and dipper said "uh when you saved me" i smiled and said "i would do any thing for you guys" he smiled . And then mabel said "so Emma what was your fav part" "I have three" i told her she smiled "what are they" she replied i said "when I was fighting gideon and when I saved dipper and when you guys saved me" now every one was smiling and mabel said "i still can't believe a nine year old put up a fight like he did i mean the kid stabbed you" i smiled and i looked at my wrist and It had stopped bleeding then dipper said "that kid is mental" i giggled and said "he was mental last year that kid is insanely mental" we laughed then we heard Stan . We ran to our beds and laid down "good night" i said and they at the same time said "good night" and we laid there and i slowly drifted off . 


	8. Random walking and finding stuff

DIPPER I woke up and Emma and mabel both were dressed and ready . I grabbed my stuff and got dressed and we walked out into the woods . We were looking for the snow monster oooh yeah it is snowing like crazy in the summer . Gravity falls is crazy we walked and walked and Emma turned with her journal in her hand and said "let's split up here is every ones walkie talkies and we have our gear " she handed every ones gear to them and she said "mabel you go with dipper that way" she pointed to the west "and I'll go this way" she pointed to the east and we walked our separate ways mabel said "wow she takes these seriously " i looked at her "i like that cause i do to" i said and she pouted . We walked until we found a big rock and it had a carving on it . It said Emma and josh sibling love forever from Emma i looked at mabel she had a sad face on and i said "and josh moved in with their dad" we kept walking and we found a cave and all that was in it was a cave drawing . It was a smiley face with a sign that said best friends forever from Emma ps i am really gonna miss you make sure to keep me and mind and text me . "That is a long message" mabel said "mabel these are the people that she loved that moved" i said and mabel hugged it and said "sorry" . We walked out of the cave now knowing why she hated gideon we kept walking and mabel tripped and fell we turned and she started digging "i am going to snap that rock branch whatever... Whoa " mabel said it was a treasure chest . We opened it and inside was a note i opened it and it said i love pizza and cookies . And it had a lamp inside i just put it inside my back pack . "I wonder how Emma is doing" i said . 


	9. The ice monster

EMMA I ran and dodged a huge ice fist i turned and lit a match well another one he tried to hit me again but I did a back flip and I turned and burned his hand . He yelled and shot ice at my arm and my skin froze it hurt bad but was really pretty I could not move it though . I screamed when he hit my leg and I threw a match at his head and i burned his face . I held my match up to my leg and it unfroze the i ran and jumped on him and I saw the hole i made it was really deep so i pulled out a grenade that my dad gave me and I dropped it down the hole he was like 50 feet tall so i tried not to fall but my hand slipped on the ice and I fell off . I was free falling and i hit the ground but I got lucky it was pure snow i got to the top and he exploded i got stabbed by ice but good thing it stabbed into the ice on my arm so it did not hurt . I climbed out of the hole i fell in to find the cave and i moved a huge rock over it . I turned and dipper and mabel were running towards me and i still had a frozen arm "Emma are you ok" dipper yelled and he and mabel ran up and hugged me and I said "i am fine but i kinda killed the ice monster" mabel touched my arm and said "dude your skin is white and you feel like ice and your arm is ice . I held my match up to my arm and it melted and I could feel it again and move it . "I was in a pure ice cave for an hour " i said looking at my white skin the only thing i did not get was i wasn't cold but my skin was white . Dipper and mabel asked so many questions about the beast but i answered them and when we got to the shack dipper said "well you have some color back" i put my hand on my face and got frost bite "dude my face feels like ice" me and the twins sat in front of the fire in 30 minuets i had my color and warmth back . I stood up and i walked into the kitchen and I grabbed a cup and i filled it with a drink and i picked up some ice and it burned my i squeaked and dropped it in my cup i have been handling fire for to long . I walked back out and i sat down and dipper said "i heard a squeak" i blushed and said"my hands got really warm then i touched my drink and it stung " i then reached for my drink again and it stung but i kept holding my cup . We were watching a scary movie marathon and eating candy a girl had just been eaten i screamed and grabbed on to dipper . I blushed and backed up but when he got deep into the movie i scooted closer and then I got lost in the movie . All the sudden it went to a commercial and dipper and mabel were asleep and I was in the middle . I got up and i walked into the kitchen and I saw tall white hair in the window and I stepped back and I fell . I hugged my knees if that kid was willing to kill me i can't imagine what he is going to do next then my rage hit . I ran outside with my knife and I walked back inside and i locked the door it was my imagination i walked back over to the couch and i laid my head back and i closed my eyes . 


	10. More gideon

DIPPER I opened my eyes when Stan said "scrambled meat for every one . Mabel saw me awake and she said "awww look at our happy couple " i looked down and Emma had her head on my shoulder . I blushed and Stan's mouth fell to the floor and he said "wait you actually like her" i blushed and said "no i don't" i said it in a high pitch voice . Stan laughed hard and i blushed and Emma sat up i looked at her and she said "what happened " i smiled at her and said "nothing" . And she blushed and Stan gasp and said "hey you like each other" we blushed and we both jumped up and I said "i got to go get dressed" and I ran out completely dressed . I ran into the bedroom and I tripped over a pillow and I fell my book fell out and i stood up dusted myself off and i bent down and i picked it up . I walked back out and Emma and mabel were talking about her fight with the ice monster mabel said "dude if that was ice when you fell you would be dead" she nodded and said "well that's why I was happy that it wasn't " she was hugging her knees and sitting on the couch . "Ok every one time for breakfast we all got up and walked to the table and we all sat and our plates were in front of us . Emma finished first and said "i will be right back" she got up and walked out of the room . And she came back with her hair in a genie pony tail and she sat down and said "so what do y'all want to talk about" then she got a text . "Omg it's from Kayla my old friend" she said while texting we sat there and she put her phone back in her pocket and said "so who is exited to meet everyone at school when summer is over " she asked me and mable raised our hands and she nodded and said "cool i will be fun with you to" we smiled . Then every one was done and Emma got all the plates and put them in the sink "who wants to look for monsters " i asked and Emma smiled . We grabbed our gear and ran out side the shack has been closed cause its Saturday and Sunday . We ran and ran until we found a clearing and we sat and a old man in a hoodie and boots said "well hey there yungins" we smiled and he said "ooh emma you have grown so much the last time i saw you was when your brother left " Emma put her head down and i tried to look at the old man but his face was covered i gasped and said "hi jeff how are the other gnomes " the old man paused and said "we have been better " he dropped the hoodie and boots and jumped on Emma . She pulled out a big knife and she raised it and the gnomes looked at me and said "wait it's the primrose girl from the bar and the one with a big knife" i looked around how did they know her name . And a gnome bit on to my arm and she kicked it off and mabel looked at us and said "ok we need to run" and we rolled our eyes but when we turned about 300 gnomes were behind us me and Emma screamed and took off . They were in the monster form chasing us so we led it away from the shack and i remembered the day we got here soos gave me a base ball bat . I pulled it out and I ran up to a gnome and it took about 50 hits but it shattered like glass then the monster picked me up and i screamed . Then the monster fell back and I looked and Emma was stabbing their hats and threw them and when they would go chase them she would kick them . She then looked at me and yelled "fight dipper you have a base ball bat so i turned and started hitting it cause i one had a free hand . It dropped me and it hurt really bad my head hurt like crazy i was just laying there i was numb Emma ran up to me and dragged me to the side with mabel as the gnome monster ran it separate ways we ran to the shack well mabel and Emma carried me and ran to the shack . We got there and by that time i was running and Emma and mabel were out of breath and Emma fell in the snow and as she got up she said "wow the cold dose not help right now" then i grabbed her arm and we made it to the shack and we all collapsed on the couch and we were breathing hard and cold Emma said " hey guys wanna go back out later " we nodded then Stan yelled "hey kids if your there the toilet is clogged and it's a three man job" i looked at Emma "or we could go now" and we ran out side . And we were greeted by a white haired brat "why Emma i haven't seen you since our little argument at the bar " Emma looked at him and said " you mean to one were you tried to kill me" he nodded and pulled out a knife and said "well i am back for revenge " he raised his knife and i said "dmdmdms is rjviemdmv isnfmc" right as he tried to stab Emma he hit a wall and flew back . He grabbed his tie and said "dipper you will be sorry you did that " he had the amulet back . He held his hand out and squeezed the air and I couldn't breath i grabbed my neck but I couldn't do any thing . Emma screamed and ran up to him but in one quick move he stabbed her in the stomach and she fell on the ground . She was holding her stomach and her hands had blood on them i bet it was worse when she was laying in the snow . Mabel yelled "EMMA !" I was losing Consciousness and I saw mabel walk up and slapped gideon and he dropped me and Emma got up and as gideon raised his knife she took out of his hand . I got up and I ran over to her and mabel grabbed his neck and yelled " first you try to kill my brother and now my bestie is dying i will not be pretty " . 


	11. The end

EMMA I knew that cow would be back but i never thought i would die because of him . Dipper was beside me saying my name my eyes were open and I had some strength but other than that I was weak . I was holding my stomach it hurt like crazy i was bleeding a lot and getting dizzy and freezing the snow didn't help . I sat up and I felt dippers hand behind my back and mabel was on top of Gideon punching him in the face . And screaming at him Stan came running out and said "kids what's going on" the gravity falls gossiper had a camera and was videoing . I stood it with the help of dipper and Stan turned white and said "kid we need to get her to the hospital" i looked up and said "ya think" then Toby ran off . And mabel had gideon pinned and slapped him and held him down . I was getting weaker and dipper was walking me to Stan's car and the cop drove up and got gideon and Toby was right behind them . And the cop said "gideon you are under arrest for attempted murder" and they shoved him into their car . Mabel ran and got into the car and we drove off dipper was holding my hand and he said "don't worry it will be ok" i smiled and said "you never know so if i die i need you to know something" he said "me too " "you first" i said he smiled "well i never really realized until the bar that i really like you" he said and I was confused and I said "as a friend" he shook his head and said "more than friends" . I smiled and I leaned in and we kissed then Stan yelled "ok we are here" and me and dipper jumped out . We ran in and I fell I was to dizzy and I was starting to pass out then a doctor came and helped me walked and I got in a room and i laid down and i passed out . LATER I was in and out i could hear dipper and mabel talking to Stan and doctors my mom never came . I was able to open my eyes and I saw dipper and mabel "hi" i said but it was weak they looked at me and mabel yelled "bestie" and dipper said "Emma" . "Wait how long was i out " i asked and dipper looked at mabel and ha said "three weeks" i sat up and my stomach hurt but not like it was before . "Where is my mom" i asked and Stan looked down "well your mom is on a business trip" i looked down and said "well she never really came around so it's ok" then dipper and mabel hugged me dipper said "wait do you remember what happened before you passed out" i smiled and said "well only this" i kissed him . "Eeeeeew "Stan and mabel said at the same time me and dipper pulled apart and I hugged him . Then the doctor came in and said "well your doing fine and your healing fast so you are free whenever you want to go" i smiled and The dipper and mabel helped me stand and I walked on my own . We got to the car and we drove off and we passed the prison and in big letters it said new home of lil gideon " we laughed and we got to the shack . Wendy and soos ran up and hugged me i smiled and then we all sat on the couch . I then said "well i got to go to the house and keep it clean for my mom" the Stan said " oh yeah your mom said you could stay here while she is gone " i smiled and sat back down . I sat beside dipper and Wendy said "well you guys are close"me and dipper looked at each other "didn't you hear we are a couple now" i said and we looked at each other and smiled . And mabel said "and we are bffs no matter what " i put my arms around both of them and I said " this is going to be amazing" . AFTER SUMMER AT SCHOOL Me and dipper walked into school holding hands and mabel had her arm around me . Every one stopped and stared but I don't care i am with the people i love . Now every one calls us the mystery crew and gideon is a outcast and me mabel and dipper always do every thing together no matter what . And some group followed all three of us around and had all our fights and moments and every thing on video and now the video of me fighting gideon has 5.000 hits and the one of dipper and mabel and me at the bar has 10.000.000 we were so proud and now no one will mess with us . FUTURE Emma and dipper get married and move in with mabel and her husband josh yes Emma's brother . and gideon stays in prison cause he is a bad dude . They all become detectives and solve the mysteries of gravity falls and they wright their own journals . They named it the mystery crew mabel and josh have three kids and so do Emma and dipper and their kids are going through what the mystery crew went through as kids and they all love each other and Kayla comes back and moves in to but as a cat lady but they all love happy and amazing lives every day THE END 


End file.
